A Crinkle in Time (Episode)
"A Crinkle in Time" aired on December 25, 2015. It is one of the shortest recorded episodes, only lasting 10 minutes. The title of the episode is a reference to the book "A Wrinkle in Time" The episode begins with the Plumber leaving Will in 1775. He is leaving Will here after the traumatizing experience as being a horse. The Plumber tries to calm himself by saying that Will should be fine, as there are no lonely demons in 1775 since the Plumber most likely eliminated them all in 1774. The Plumber goes to 2016, to find a kid named "Carl" Carl is a friend of Andrew, who told Carl all about the Plumber. Carl claims to have so many questions about the Plumber, so the Plumber takes Carl to the T.O.I.L.E.T. and explains everything about time travel, the T.O.I.L.E.T., etc. Carl is shocked when the T.O.I.L.E.T. is bigger on the inside, just like every other companion so far. The Plumber also explains that he created the Apple company, instead of Steve Jobs. The Plumber also created the X Box One and Call of Duty 8. Carl wants to go to 1774, but the Plumber claims it is a bad place to go. Carl also claims to want to go to 10,000, which seems to be a recurring date in the series. In another episode, it is seen on the counter-top of the T.O.I.L.E.T. 10,000 is written with the words "Danger! Never go here ever!" Plumber claimed that this is a worse place to go than 1774, meaning that 10,000 is very dangerous. Carl then says he wants to go 5 minutes into the past, which is a disappointment to the Plumber. Carl then runs to the park to see himself 5 minutes ago. The Plumber then grabs Carl and takes him into a bush and explains the danger of 2 identical things coming in contact from different times. A rock is then thrown at the Plumber with paper tied to it, which was thrown by future Plumber. If one listens closely, they can hear the future Plumber screaming after killing himself after throwing the rock. The Plumber then goes down the street. While doing this, he realizes that he needs to write the note, and tie it to a rock. The Plumber goes to the park where he finds the past Plumber in the bushes. Plumber then throws the rock into the bush and kills himself. The Plumber and Carl go into the T.O.I.L.E.T., which then disappears due to that T.O.I.L.E.T. not existing anymore, because the Plumber who took that T.O.I.L.E.T. to that time period is now dead. The Plumber then tells Carl to go home and bring him a small cloth. Cal returns minutes later, giving it to the Plumber. The Plumber then takes the cloth and 'kidnaps' past Carl. He then takes Carl to a hidden area, against a wall, where he then tells Carl to kill the past Plumber that is going to hide in the bushes. Carl then leaves and follows the Plumber's command by killing the past Plumber, returning to the present Plumber, only to have the present Plumber kill past Carl. The Plumber then gets present Carl, who is hiding out of sight in a bush. The remainder of the episode only results in killing the final clones of the 2, which are in the park. The Plumber then must return to get Will. Although Carl was going to go with the Plumber, his mom told him to come home via text messaging. The Plumber gives Carl an unfinished version of Call of Duty 8, which Carl claims a Half-Life 3 would be way better, the Plumber arguing the fact he doesn't play Half-Life. Coincidentally, Shadow first appears in the trailer for this episode. In "A Wrinkle in Time", the book that the title of this episode references, there is an enemy very similar to the Shadow, called "The Black Thing", or "IT" It is confirmed by the director himself, "This is a sheer coincidence, and in the writing of this episode, I never thought about the Shadow and this episode like that. Shadow has nothing to do with the title of this episode. It's just a coincidence."